warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
They're Fading
They're Fadi''n''g Episode Two, Season Four, of Cold. Enjoy <3 They're Fading I was frantic. “What do you mean she’s gone?” I snapped. Brownhare stared at me, “I mean, I can’t find Storm.” Panic flared through me, and I struggled not to let it show. “Oh by the stars, no,” I muttered, “No, no, they can’t have taken Storm! What do they want with her?” Brownhare blinked and cleared his throat, “If you don’t mind, I ought to tell the others about this incident. We’re in this together remember?” He sounded as though he was reminding me that I should tell them what was going on. “Right, go tell all of them and bring them here.” The brown tom nodded and hurried away, and I absentmindedly played with Mosskit and Wavekit, both who looked happy and cheerful today. “Where’s Storm?” Wavekit purred, “She promised to play Leaders with us today.” My heart ached for these two young kits, and I sighed, “She’s gone, kits, the rogues kidnapped her.” Mosskit’s eyes widened, “Then we have to go save her!” She stood up, and pretended that she was leading a patrol, “Wavekit, hurry and gather the warriors, we must go save Storm!” I stopped her gently and mewed, “It’s not a game, kits, she’s gone, but we will go get her.” Wavekit’s tail drooped, “She’s really gone?” The two kits scooted closer in as they took in the situation. Brownhare came back, flanked by some angry looking cats. I stared them down, not really frightened by them, “As you know, you’re all gathered here because Storm, my sister, has gone missing.” I started, “And I think I know why.” Dawnfur snorted, “I think we all know why.” When Tessa gave her a strange look, I sighed, “Then why don’t you tell us, Dawnfur?” Tigerstripe looked as though he was swallowing a laugh. The cream colored she-cat glared haughtily at me, and I recalled that she was the snotty she-cat that Storm had difficulty with when she had first started her journey. She was so naïve back then... I sighed inwardly. “The rogues took her didn’t they?” Dawnfur stated. I rolled my eyes, “If you were so sure, then why ask me?” Dawnfur muttered something incoherent and turned away. Snowbreeze shoved her playfully and Dawnfur growled with amusement in her eyes. Averting my gaze from the scene, I turned to see Tigerstripe staring at me, “Um...” I mewed, “Why are you staring at me?” He jolted and muttered quickly, “Sorry, you really remind me of Storm, that’s all.” I blinked before replying. “Well she is my sister.” Tigerstripe gave me a shy smile and nodded, “Yeah, sorry for disturbing you.” He turned and disappeared. Tessa was sitting on the side, her green eyes flitting back and forth. She seemed the least comfortable, especially since we just accused her former group of friends of kidnapping Storm. Brownhare sighed and stretched, “I’m going to look for some herbs, the Clan cats are far from recovering anytime soon.” Tessa winced guiltily, and I padded to her side, “You know, you shouldn’t take all the blame, it’s not your fault.” She stared at me, “I killed Minnowfur,” she whispered, “That was my task, and I did it. I caused all this to these cats.” At first I wanted to argue against her that she didn’t do such a thing, but then I remembered something from the battle. “Tessa, you deal with that gray queen, get rid of her, that’ll let us settle scores with those Clan cats.” Kitkat ordered, “Frosty, one of the kits are missing!” Frosty sighed, “I told you to keep watch over them, Kitkat, hurry and find the kit before he alerts some of the others.” Kitkat sighed, “Fine, you make sure Tessa gets her job done.” The brown and white she-cat padded towards the edge of the island, sniffing for the kit. ''That’s one of Minnowfur’s kits! I must get to him first. I thought determinedly. I quickly stalked towards the same spot Kitkat was heading, but I was waiting for any movement from Stonekit.'' Stonekit’s head peeked out from a bush, and he squealed, “Who’s there? Is it you Storm? Can we play a game now?” I reached forward, only to see Kitkat emerge. I let out a hiss, but she wasn’t fazed and she grabbed Stonekit and hauled him back, “Whoever’s hiding, get out of here before I come after you when I’m done with him.” The rogue growled. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to wrestle Stonekit out of her grasp, but she pushed me off, “Get lost, scum.” She turned and stalked away, but I wasn’t done yet. I hurried after her, only to find her leaning over Stonekit, her eyes narrowed. “You’re so troublesome, kit. I’m just going to end you now.” Before I could scream, she sliced him open and left him there. I immediately rushed forward, but someone else was coming. I ducked back, and saw Storm emerge. My heart ached for my sister as her eyes saw Stonekit’s body, and her wail broke the skies. I desperately wanted to greet my sister, but I knew she thought I was dead. ''I must get back to Minnowfur before that other rogue gets to her! ''Hurrying back, I saw Tessa standing over Minnowfur and cleaning her claws, “Frosty, she’s finished, it was too easy.” No!'' My heart clenched as I realized I failed to save both of the cats. I’m worthless! I screamed inwardly, Storm will be heartbroken...'' “You were only doing your duty.” I pointed out, but Tessa sighed. “It doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t be here,” the ginger she-cat mewed as she turned her head aside, “I’m a threat, and they know it.” “You were the one that saved them from the fight though.” I said, shifting my position, “You saved them from losing the fight.” Tessa pushed herself up, “Yeah, I guess,” she said unconvinced, “I’m going for a walk, and I want to be alone for a bit.” I watched her go uncertainly, then decided I should follow her. I slipped into the shadows that were my friend for the past few moons that I kept hidden. Tessa padded to a stream, where she sat down, and stared at herself, “I remember everything, from the moment I joined the rogue group, to the part where I felt remorse for killing someone that they cared about.” She started to rant, but I had a feeling I wasn’t supposed to listen to this, “I loved her, from the moment I saw her!” I froze, and I watched as Tessa sliced her paw through the water and wailed, “I helped her because I was mesmerized by her, I felt as though she was everything to me! But I couldn’t change the fact that I killed someone she cared about...” Suddenly a white she-cat slipped out and sat down next to Tessa. I tensed, thinking it was Frosty, but it was just Snowbreeze. “I know how you feel.” The white she-cat whispered softly. Tessa sniffed, and she turned to the Clan cat, “How? You’re a Clan cat aren’t you? She was a rogue like me.” “Yes, but I traveled alongside her for a long time, and after Crowheart’s death, I guess I fell for her.” Snowbreeze confessed. The ginger she-cat seemed to relax with Snowbreeze’s presence. I felt as though I shouldn’t intrude on their moment, but I wanted to know who they were talking about. I should know this she-cat, Snowbreeze traveled alongside her... A rogue... Oh by the stars no. Tessa leaned against the white she-cat, who didn’t flinch, “Did you love her too, Snowbreeze?” The WindClan cat nodded, “Yes, but she didn’t seem to notice. I guess love has already taken a toll on her. She lost all the toms she cared about.” “But she’s so perfect.” “She’s Storm.” By the stars, how could I have not noticed it! How could ''Storm not have noticed it? How long has this been going?'' ~ (okay, okay that was strange but I had to cause technically Storm is me and Tessa is Brighty and I love her so much <3) I had the cats gathered again, but Dawnfur looked hysterical, “I went to visit ShadowClan, but there was almost nobody there!” She panted as she skidded into the clearing where I was grooming. I looked up, “What do you mean?” She glanced over, looking at me as though I was Storm. “They’re gone!” She wailed, “The ShadowClan camp was practically empty, and Blackstar looked terrible, and like-” I stopped her quickly with my tail, “Start from the beginning, Dawnfur.” The cream colored she-cat took a deep breath, “Okay well, I wanted to say hi to Flameheart, and he was crouched over Blackstar who had just lost a life, and when I entered, he looked saddened. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me that rogues had charged into the camp and half the camp was taken.” “What?” Tigerstripe emerged with Brownhare looking furious, “They can’t just take our cats!” “No, they can’t.” A soft, but strong voice sounded from behind me. I turned, expecting Snowbreeze, but Tessa emerged, her eyes full of fire. Dawnfur opened her mouth, but Tessa beat her, “I know I’m just a rogue who was once part of the group who is probably stealing our cats, but I’m not part of them now, and I’ll help to get the Clan cats back.” I glanced at her gratefully just as Snowbreeze emerged too, “Thank you.” Suddenly, everyone’s gaze was on me, “Well?” Dawnfur demanded, “You’re Storm’s sister, make a plan!” I rolled my eyes and met everyone’s gaze, “I hope you don’t mind me taking leadership for now, but let’s go get our friends back!” Cheers. ~ She never understood my feelings, and now she’s gone. Snowbreeze thought silently as she groomed her fur. Shade was organizing patrols first before she decided on a plan. Storm will never understand my feelings for her. The talk with Tessa had comforted the empty hole in her heart for a bit, and Snowbreeze felt reassured that somebody had shared her feelings. I don’t deserve Storm anyways; I was head over heels for Crowheart before everything changed... But the little hole in Snowbreeze’s heart didn’t go away. “Why are things so difficult?” She whispered softly. Someone brushed beside her, “You shouldn’t be so down, Snowbreeze.” “Crowheart!” The black tom was standing in front of her, his gaze stern, “Snowbreeze, you were the strongest she-cat I knew. You don’t have to worry about loving the wrong cat, I’m dead now remember?” I wasn’t really thinking about you... She mused, but she purred anyways, “Crowheart, you’ve changed.” “StarClan made me realize my rights and wrongs.” He sighed, “But it’s too late to make it up to Storm.” Adding onto that list of cats who loved Storm... “What are you here for?” Snowbreeze asked cautiously. “I came to tell you to stop grieving and try to start a new life.” ~ Tessa stared at the stream again, feeling as though she was half-broken. She saw a shape behind her, “Who is it?” “It’s Tigerstripe.” The ginger she-cat turned around slowly, “What do you want with me?” She asked in a guarded voice. “Have you loved before?” He blurted out. Tessa was taken aback, and she thought. Does he know about Storm? He can’t! “Yes...” She replied slowly. “What do you do when you’re in love, and the she-cat doesn’t know?” Tigerstripe sighed, his eyes pained. Tessa lowered her gaze, “I really don’t know.” She whispered, “I’ve never been able to confess my love myself.” Tigerstripe started to back away, “I’m sorry for disturbing you, but... I wanted to see if you could help me.” “Me?” Tessa laughed bitterly, “I’m sorry I can’t help you.” When the tom was long gone, Tessa mused. Who could Tigerstripe care so much about that he would ask someone like me? Is it because... She paused.'' No it can’t be...'' Is it because I’m the only cat who isn’t close enough to the cat he loves to tell her? The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold